1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to hanging displays for retail items. More particularly, this invention relates to a convertible hangtag display which is used to showcase a retail item prior to its purchase and which is convertible into a gift box for storing the item after it is purchased.
2. State of the Art
Retail establishments often display various items by securing the items to cardboard or plastic material and suspending the items from hooks which hook onto the cardboard or plastic material. Customers can then view the items and remove them from the hook for purchasing. Items that are commonly displayed in this manner include apparel and accessories such as ties, socks, gloves, scarves, watches, wrist bands, jewelry, knickknacks, and the like.